Just Another Night
by ShippingISilent
Summary: Fluff. Sherlock x Watson. Doctor Watson is used to having nightmares, but what happens of Mr. Holmes has one himself?


A/N- Here it goes. This is my first SherlockxJohn fic so this should be interesting.

I own nothing but this story.

Just Another Night By: hiddleston-stole-my-ovaries

John shot awake, hysterically screaming from another one of his typical, horrific war nightmares.

He drew his hand over to his lamp and flickered it on quickly to allow light to fill the room; the first thing he saw was Sherlock standing several feet away from his friend, watching him intensely.

"Sherlock? What are you doing in here?" John asked hastily as he tried covering up his torso with a blanket because he was shirtless, but momentarily ignored it when he saw that he was hooked up to several wires. "What is all of this?" he demanded of Sherlock, who walked over and picked up his laptop from the bed and scanned its contents before looking back at John.

"Yes, yes. Very interesting," Sherlock said with a nod of his head as he returned his eyes back to the screen and typed a couple of things before sitting on the edge of the bed. "You were having another one of those night terrors, John? Something about the war?" he asked with a raised eyebrow when he lifted his gaze to John, who began pulling the wires off of him. "Stop that! You'll mess up the experiment!" he shouted while dropping the laptop on the bed and crawling over to his friend.

Sherlock batted John's hands away, but John continued to resist. In anger, Sherlock sat on top of John and put his hands on his head to restrain him from messing up the experiment.

"Sherlock! What on earth were you doing?" John asked in a heated voice while Sherlock cocked his head to the side and stared at the other man.

"I've already told you; running some tests. Now tell me more about these nightmares that you've been having," Sherlock replied while crossing his legs so that he was sitting Indian style on John, who let out a rough sigh.

"You knew that I was having a nightmare?" John asked in a dumb and impulsive voice, as Sherlock let out a short, aloof laugh.

"Obviously," Sherlock said in his typical egotistical tone, as he restrained himself from saying anything too harsh about John's nightmares because he knew how sensitive this made him feel.

"Well, why didn't you wake me up?" John snapped and cast Sherlock an annoyed look as if it were obvious, as Sherlock drew his eyebrows together. "You're going to tell me that you just sat there as I was screaming my head off just to complete some stupid experiment?" he firmly stated as Sherlock shifted his eyes away for a moment before returning his gaze back to John, who was staring at the latter impatiently.

"Precisely," Sherlock responded as John shook his head and stared downward, until Sherlock continued with, "I want you to tell me more about them, John. Please?" he asked and tried his best to soften his voice to sooth John, but John looked up at him and cast his friend a heated glance.

"Haven't you got all my 'nightmares' figured out if you're running tests? I doubt I need to explain," John argued and knew that Sherlock was going to find out what he wanted, but figured he should make him wait.

"I just want to hear you admit it."

"Admit what, exactly?"

"That you were having a nightmare," Sherlock said matter-of-factly as John wondered why Sherlock cared so much, but figured it was for superiority reasons, and the fact that Sherlock enjoying knowing things, especially things about John's personal life.

"And why do I need to do that?" John persisted; he didn't quite understand his arguing mood, but blamed it on his exhaustion and dealing with Sherlock so early in the morning.

"I won't get off of you," Sherlock threatened, as John rolled his eyes at Sherlock's child-like behavior.

"I had a nightmare. Happy?" John admitted quickly as Sherlock smirked and stood up, allowing John to relax slightly.

"Oh, I know," Sherlock replied with grabbed his laptop and began typing furiously, as John began peeling back the wires that were placed on his head and parts of his torso. Sherlock suddenly grabbed John's wrist and took his pulse, causing John to shiver at the un-expectancy of the touch and the coldness of Sherlock's hands.

A moment of silence came upon the two men as Sherlock was left typing, and John was slowly taking off the wires without hurting himself. Sherlock walked out of the room without warning, causing John to chase after his flat mate.

"That's it?" John said with a raised eyebrow, as Sherlock turned around and gave the other a quick full body scan.

"That will be all. Goodnight," Sherlock said while slamming his own bedroom door.

John let his shoulders fall as he threw off the remaining wires, closed his door, and sighed heavily when he realized that his door didn't come with a lock. Bitterly, John stomped over to his bed, threw himself down onto it, and slowly fell into a deep sleep.

The next couple of nights ran the same course; Sherlock would observe John sleeping until he had a nightmare. Sherlock would run his tests until several moments after John woke up, then both would go to bed. Some nights were void of having any nightmares at all, but that was a rarity as both John and Sherlock observed.

One night, things were different. After John had had experience his daily nightmare and bother men were passed out in their bedrooms, John awoken suddenly. He looked around at the pitch-black room and wondered if he had another nightmare, but hadn't recalled anything upsetting his mind.

Just as he was about to go back to sleep, a noise caught his attention.

He lay silent for several moments before hearing the noise again, and though he was prepared, he shuttered violently. He carefully stood up and began shuffling through his room and going out into the hallway; stopping only for a moment before he heard it again. The sound was coming from Sherlock's bedroom, and naturally, John rolled his eyes because he figured the other man was working on an experiment or something exotic of that nature.

Ready to head back to bed, John swiftly turned around until he heard the noise again, though it was much louder. John sighed, went up to Sherlock's bedroom door (which was conveniently across the hall from John's), and knocked lightly.

When John heard no response other than the noise again, he carefully opened up Sherlock's door and gazed around. John couldn't see much, so he slowly turned on the light switch, allowing the room to give off a soft glow.

"Sherlock?" John quietly called out as he approached the bed, seeing Sherlock mangled in his sheets, thrashing at them with a pained expression on his face. "Sherlock?" he said again as he knelt down and put a hand on the other man's chest.

John stared at his friend in confusion. Was Sherlock… having a nightmare? John thought that it looked out of place and completely out of character. John wondered if he was imaging things, as he wished Sherlock would go through something humiliating after several weeks of dealing with his antics.

But John wasn't convinced he was dreaming. He applied more pressure to Sherlock's chest in hopes of evoking a reaction, but Sherlock still remained unconscious. John wasn't sure what to do. He could wake Sherlock up because he appeared to be in much pain, but thought that Sherlock deserved a bit of pain himself.

He never woke John up from his nightmares, so why should he wake Sherlock up from his?

They stayed as they were for a couple of minutes, with John staring at his friend, and Sherlock mumbling incoherent things and occasionally batting at his sheets. John stared deeply into Sherlock's face; taking note of the cracks and crevices, and his pained yet frightened expression. John had to admit that Sherlock was precious when he slept; he looked like a lost, innocent child.

Being that he was so lost in admiring him, Sherlock awoke completely alert yet somewhat unaware of his surroundings. "What's going on? What happened?" Sherlock mumbled sleepily while sitting up and attempting to keep his breathing calm.

"You were… um…" John trailed off because he wasn't exactly sure how to put this, and Sherlock suddenly grabbed the other man by the shoulders and forced them to meet eyes.

"What happened?" Sherlock said again, but in a more demanding voice that sent chills running throughout John's frail body. "Tell me what happened, John." he requested simply, but slowly, as John bit his lip and contemplated on how he should answer.

Sherlock gave John a hard time about his nightmares, so why should he let Sherlock go off easy about his nightmares? John thought this through, but figured it was slightly mean and opposite of his nature. Instead, he went with, "What do you think happened?" he asked while Sherlock released his friend and stared at him strangely.

"I don't know," Sherlock admitted, and John had to stare deep into Sherlock's eyes to see if he could sense if he was lying. But Sherlock appeared genuinely lost and confused, leaving John to feel awful about being mean about the matter.

"You were having a nightmare," John said clearly, but he kept his head low because he didn't want to see Sherlock's reaction.

After hearing no response directly afterwards, John raised his head and looked at Sherlock, who was staring at the bed with a helpless expression in his eyes.

"Oh, Sherlock, it's fine. We all have nightmares. I have them nearly every night," John said in comforting voice with expectations of making his flat mate feel better, but Sherlock wasn't letting this go too easily.

"Yeah, well I don't," Sherlock remarked while standing up, and beginning to pace around the bedroom. "It's impossible. I haven't had a bad dream since I was a week old." he muttered mostly to himself than to John, who began fixing Sherlock's messy blankets.

"How could you possibly remember that?" John asked as Sherlock stopped pacing, and sent John a look. "That's very impressive." he complimented as Sherlock resumed his pacing after smiling lightly.

A silence hung over the two as John continued fixing Sherlock's blankets until they were neat. John was so wrapped up in his work he didn't realize that Sherlock had stopped walking to stare at the other man curiously.

"Do you want me to get you some water or something?" John asked while turning his head to notice Sherlock's stare.

"It's fine," Sherlock said quietly while walking over to his bed; still keeping a stern gaze on John as he sat down on the bed and pulled the blankets around him. "Goodnight then." He offered meekly while silently motioning for the door, as John nodded his head and went over to the door.

"Sweet dreams," John said with a smile as he shut Sherlock's door, leaving the insane man to hopefully have good dreams, with the occasional nightmare thrown in.

A/N- Finished. I would like it very much if you would review!


End file.
